warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icewing
|pastaffie=The Kin |note}} |queen=Icewing |warrior=Icewing |rogue=Icewing |mate=Mintfur |daughters=Petalfur, Nightpaw, Breezepaw |sons=Beetlewhisker, Grasspelt, Pricklekit |livebooks=Dark River, ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Icewing is a lightly-built, pure white she-cat with green eyes. Revealed on Kate'sBlog History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm : Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Power of Three arc ''Dark River :She is first mentioned as a heavily pregnant queen. Icewing is seen at a Gathering, with Willowpaw fussing over her. :Later, after Icewing has her kits, she is seen when Hollypaw is in the RiverClan camp, listening to Mothwing telling her to keep one of her kits away from pine needles. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Icewing and a few other Clan cats are training in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost. When Ivypool sees her, she wonders why she was training in the Dark Forest, because she had seemed to be nice at Gatherings and looked friendly. When Hawkfrost asks a question, Icewing raises her tail and is the one to give the correct answer. The Forgotten Warrior :Icewing is first seen in the Dark Forest with Beetlewhisker and Hollowflight when Brokenstar warns the Clan cats to be ready for the final signal. :When Ivypool questions Brokenstar under her breath in the Dark Forest, Icewing asks if she doubted Brokenstar's decisions. :At a Gathering, she nods to Ivypool. Lionblaze sees this and concludes that Icewing must be training in the Dark Forest. The Last Hope :She is first seen suggesting that in the battle, they should scare the cats and then scar them. Beetlewhisker congratulates his Clanmate on this remark. :When Mothwing tells Jayfeather that some RiverClan cats are being argumentative, Icewing is one of the cats mentioned along with Hollowflight and Beetlewhisker. :When Dovewing sends out her special senses, she repeats Icewing's words to the Clan leaders and medicine cats. Icewing says that she'd rather train in her own Clan than in the Dark Forest. The leaders ask Dovewing who was the traitor, but Dovewing does not tell them it is Icewing when she sees her white pelt. :Later, when Dovewing is spying on the Dark Forest with her powers, she hears Icewing. She is telling the other cats training there to not let Tigerstar see that they're afraid, or else they'll never see their home again. Mapleshade asks why they aren't cheering for their leader, to which Icewing steadily responds that they are planning their strategy for the battle, though Mapleshade is not convinced. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Icewing is one of the cats who battles Darktail's group of rogue cats. She suffers a bad wound, and her pelt appears to be clawed half off, her wounds showing a gleam of red, after the skirmish that results in the harming of many cats. Due to Icewing being wounded, she is taken prisoner by Darktail, along with many of her Clanmates. :When Violetpaw comes to visit and care for the injured RiverClan cats, she notices Icewing laying next to Mintfur, stretched out and still wounded greatly from their last battle. Violetpaw realizes upon seeing Icewing that Puddleshine, their medicine cat, had not treated any of the wounded RiverClan cats, and that Puddleshine has been forbidden from doing so. :When ShadowClan and ThunderClan come to rescue the remaining RiverClan warriors, Icewing is shown with a scratch on her shoulder, although shallow. She and the others are grateful to Rowanstar, Bramblestar, and the other Clan cats for driving out Darktail's cats and reclaiming RiverClan territory for her Clan. Darkest Night :Icewing is first seen sitting below the Highledge in ThunderClan camp with Reedwhisker, Mintfur, and Brackenpelt. The four warriors had been held captive and starved by Darktail and his rogues, and still look thin and hollow-eyed from their ordeal. Lakeheart and Mallownose flank their Clanmates. :At the Gathering a few days later, Icewing challenges if Rowanstar should even be sitting on the Great Oak, and she bristles with anger. Some of her other Clanmates also add their protests. Rowanstar explains that he hopes StarClan will forgive ShadowClan but doesn't expect the other Clans to; Icewing yowls that they will never forgive. River of Fire : In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :After Mistyfoot announces the death of Leopardstar, she asks for a hunting patrol, and decides to take Icewing - but only if she feels like it. Icewing sniffs and states that of course she feels like it, saying that she was sick of being stuck in camp for three sunrises, so she would be more than ready. Mistyfoot purrs with amusement, saying that she deserves all the rest she can get after traveling to the beavers' dam. Mistyfoot adds that if she wants to go hunting, she can, as they'll be grateful for her sharp eyes. :Later, when Reedwhisker is briskly sorting out patrols, he wants to take his own patrol into the marshes and calls over Icewing and Pebblefoot after letting Mistystar tag along. When they are searching the ground, Icewing suddenly hisses as she sees a vole come out from some grass. She pounces milliseconds too late and the vole has a chance to scramble away from her while she trips on a muddy rut as well. Mistystar sees the vole coming towards her, and she traps the vole, killing it. Mistystar tells Icewing it was a group effort, and the white cat nods, out of breath. :After Mothwing argues with Mistystar about Hollowpaw and Rushpaw's whereabouts, Icewing is chosen, with Grasspelt and |Mintfur, to join Mistystar's patrol to go upstream. Icewing asks if she wants them to set border marks, but Mistystar tells the cats not to, since they are just looking for food. When they set out, it is mentioned that Mistystar has to messily claw her way through the land, while Icewing fares better, since she is lighter and is able to leap well. After Grasspelt hisses that there are kittypets, Icewing warns the patrol that there might be less prey thanks to them. Suddenly, Grasspelt hisses for them to follow him, and they do so to find a nest of mice. After Mistystar praises him, Grasspelt mews it can't replace a lake of fish; Icewing points out that it is a start. Dovewing's Silence :The Clan leaders organize a meeting to discuss what to do with the former Dark Forest trainees. Icewing arrives at this meeting with Mistystar and Mothwing. Mistystar defends her warrior, insisting that Icewing knows her loyalty was tested and she failed. She has learned from this, and there's no doubt now. Mistystar says that Icewing has always been a good warrior and she'd like to give her a chance. The leaders agree that the former trainees will swear a new oath of loyalty to their own Clans, and they all head to their own camps to do so. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described with blue eyes. *In ''Mistystar's Omen, it is said that she went on the journey to the beaver dam. This is false; Petalfur and Rippletail went to the beaver dam. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Mintfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Petalfur: :Nightpaw: :Breezepaw: Sons: :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: :Pricklekit: Granddaughter: :Brackenpelt: Grandsons: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Tree Quotes References and citations Notes es:Nívea de:Eisflügel fi:Jääsiipi ru:Метелица fr:Plume de Givre nl:IJsvleugel pl:Lodowe Skrzydło Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars trainees Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Clanless cats Category:River of Fire characters